


Sleeping Habits

by reenaria



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, platonic (believe it or not) yona/yoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reenaria/pseuds/reenaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a chilly night on the way to the Kai Empire and Yona has a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Habits

It was a cold night somewhere along the path to the Kai Empire, and Yoon wondered as they set up camp if the others would be alright. He and Yona had the privilege of sleeping in the tent, but the main attractions of their group had to suffer outside. He knew they didn’t really mind, but it was still going to be an exceptionally chilly night, and he didn’t need any of them getting sick (though somehow, he doubted any of those exotic beasts had ever known sickness in their lives).

  
After a warm dinner he made sure there were enough blankets for everyone before retiring to the tent, followed by playful calls of “Good night, mother!” Resisting the urge to go back out there and argue, Yoon sighed and removed the feathers he wore in his hair before settling down next to Yona, who was curled up on her side trying to keep warm even with the blankets covering her. He knew those monsters outside could handle the cold, but what about Yona? Yoon hastily removed his shawl and draped it over her, hoping it would be enough to warm her up even a little. She turned to him as he laid down and smiled warmly, causing heat to tickle his cheeks.

  
“Thank you, Yoon.” she giggled.

  
“Well, I don’t want you catching a cold or anything.” he huffed, averting his gaze from the princess.

  
“Won’t you be cold, though?” her voice was edged with concern and he felt warm enough just knowing that she was worried about him.

  
“You’re more important,” he muttered. “Now go to sleep and don’t worry about me.” And with that, he turned away from her, the darkness hiding his blush.

  
A minute later Yona was shifting closer to him and as he turned to question her she wrapped an arm around his side and snuggled against his back. He felt his face heat up to what felt like his boiling point, if he had one, and was at a loss for what to do with himself.

  
“Y-Yona, what-“ he stammered, his heart racing.

  
“This way we can both stay warm.” she murmured, and his heart skipped three beats, maybe four.

  
“B-but! This kind of thing… Wouldn’t the Thunder Beast be upset?” he shuddered at the thought of Hak’s reaction if he were to find Yoon cuddling so intimately with the princess.

  
“What about him? If Hak has a problem with us keeping warm, he can take it up with me.” she said indignantly, and Yoon knew she had no idea what he meant.

  
“Even so…!” Yoon wasn’t used to any such contact. Sure, he had hugged the princess many times, and they had held hands before as well, but never before had they been quite this intimate. It gave him butterflies in his stomach and his heart felt warm just having her this close.

  
“Yoon, if you’re uncomfortable with it, I can stop,” Yona offered, and Yoon found himself feeling reluctant at the thought of her warmth slipping away from him. Making his decision, he turned over to face Yona who studied his face even in the darkness, no doubt seeing his flustered expression.

  
“It’s… Not the worst idea you’ve had,” he muttered, and she giggled, resting her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

  
“Good night, Yoon.” she whispered, and somehow he managed to conjure up the will to place a soft kiss on her head, eliciting a contented hum from the princess in his arms.

  
“Night, Yona.”

  
He slept better that night than he had in a long time.

  
In the morning, the two were still fast asleep in each other’s arms, Yona’s head tucked under Yoon’s chin, limbs tangled and the two breathing softly. It was Zeno who peeked into the tent to check on them only to be greeted by the sight that brought a warm smile to his face. Lingering for a moment before closing the tent flap, he resolved to cook breakfast for the day and let the two sleep in a while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> there aren't nearly enough yona/yoon fics and it breaks my heart :')  
> i know it sort of seems like yoon has a crush on yona here but believe me it's platonic (he's just a little embarrassed by the affection ya know??)  
> this is my first fic and writing has never really been my strong point but i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
